Welcome To St Peterson High!
by PaiChan33
Summary: It is not a school. It is a battlefield of love, drama, jealousy, lies and comfort. In St Peterson, you must learn to survive. Right now, that's what I'm doing. I'm trying to survive, to not break to the drama and jealousy, and trying my best to not fall in love with a person from my past...
1. Back To School On A Monday

Welcome To St Peterson High School!

Chapter One: Back To School On A Monday

**Pairing/s: **Ayane/Eliot, Kasumi/Ryu Hayabusa, Hayate/Ein/Hitomi, Jann Lee/Leifang, slight Rig/Kasumi and Hayate/Helena. Kokoro/OC, Mila/Rig, slight Kokoro/Eliot and Christie/Eliot.

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO, TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N:I couldn't wait to start with this fic any longer! I'll do my best to update both of Hitomi's Innocence AND this fic. Anyway, Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!:) The first Chapter is in Ayane's Point Of View!:)**

**PS: the name of the school is my pure imagination. Please do not sue me for copying.**

* * *

You know what's funny? Is that sometimes, the unfairness of society towards teenagers is just resentful. We already have to keep up with our parents at home, our self-esteem, our love lives, our friendships, etc... So adding school to all of that just makes me want to puke. Several times. I hate SPHS (St Peterson High School) which is where I'm a Grade 11. Today is a Back-To-School day. And just as if it wasn't enough, it's a _Monday. _

"Honor, Discipline, Pride and Excellence." I mutter the words that Headmaster Donovan always says. Yeah, right. SPHS is just a school lead by head cheerleader Helena Douglas. Gosh, who in this school doesn't hate her? She might be one of the prettiest girls in school, but she's the number one bitchiest girl in the world, sharing the place with her sister, Kokoro Douglas. Rectifying. Kokoro Douglas _is _the number one bitch. Unlike Helena, she's a _clever _bitch. And I hate clever bitches. She would say something and make it look like a compliment, then after a while, you realise that it wasn't. I can't believe she considers herself sweetheart of the school, while it's my brother, Hayate's best friend, Hitomi Buchfink. She's so pretty and so nice to everyone that you can't help it; you have to love her.

"Ayane! Are you done yet? We're going to miss the bus!" Kasumi, my other sibling calls. Kasumi and Hayate are twins. Although, while Hayate's loud and daring, Kasumi's shy and quiet. But she still nagged one of the hottest guy in school. Rig Donovan. The Headmaster's son, the rich kid. He's slept with almost every girl in SPHS. I'm scared for her; Kasumi is such a fragile girl. It would break me if he just had sex with her and left her behind. She'd be so heartbroken...

"Ayane!" She calls again. I scowl.

"Okay! Okay! Geez..." I say. I begrudgingly put on my uniform; a rather ugly white, long sleeved top, a navy skirt, navy socks and black shoes. I also put on my navy blazer. Seriously; this school lacks colour...

Kasumi meets my crimson eyes and smile sympathetically. She doesn't want to go back either. Although, I think she's just excited to see Rig again. I roll my eyes. Gosh, I hate him

"Is Hayate already at the bus stop?" I ask.

"Yeah," she responds, smiling knowingly, "he said he had to talk to Hitomi about something. Something concerning a new kid." A new kid? Who would come to a school like this?

Seeing my questioning glance, Kasumi says, "yep, a new kid. I didn't know until he told me. Apparently he's a McArthur." My jaw hits the floor. A McArthur? The McArthur family is the richest one in the world! They have a son?

"Maybe if we get along, he could buy me a whole castle." I say, as we walk down the sidewalk. My sister laughs and we hear a shout.

"Hey, Kasumi, Ayane! Wait for your best friend!" It's Leifang! We turn around to meet her warm brown eyes. She hugs us both.

"I missed you guys so much! Where's Hitomi? Never mind, she's probably with Hayate. Oops! Don't tell Helena I said that. She'd kill me on the spot. I mean, I could kick her fat bum, but she'd ruin my reputation!" She babbles on, flicking her silky dark brown hair to the side. I laugh. She can be such a chatter box sometimes.

"Leifang, stop talking!" Kasumi says in mock seriousness. Leifang closes her mouth and blushes.

"Sorry, I just missed you two!" She says, wrapping her arms around us again.

"So you didn't miss me? What a horrible friend!" A soft voice says. I turn around to meet Hitomi's amused blue eyes. I squeal very girlishly and jump to wrap my arms around her. She laughs at my eagerness and return the bear hug.

"Hitomi! You're back! I thought you would leave for Austria!" I say, pulling away from her. She rolls her eyes playfully.

"I knew you'd miss me, so I came back!" She sticks her tongue to me. It's my turn to roll my eyes.

"Of course, Tomi," Hayate says, arriving with Hitomi's bag on his back. I raise my eyebrows in question, while his tan cheeks warm in embarrassment. He shifts from foot to foot while Hitomi bursts out laughing at his nervousness.

"We made a bet. He said that Jann Lee would never be late to get to school, then he wasn't here when we arrived so he has to carry my bag," She says smugly.

"My reputation is at cost!" Hayate hisses, playfully, but rather seriously. Hitomi's smile falters a bit, remembering that my brother was popular, but it comes back into a huge fake smile.

"I heard someone talking about me." A deep voice says. Jann Lee stands there, smirking at Hitomi.

"Don't flatter yourself." She scoffs playfully.

"Oh, I do. You should be on your knees and swooning over me." He replies.

"Of course, Jann," Hitomi giggles, "of course." He rolls his eyes, but the amusement is clear. Leifang shifts uncomfortably. I can tell she doesn't like the constant flirting that they're having. I don't think my brother likes it any better. His jaw is clenched and his shoulders squared.

"Why is it so silent?" Another deep voice. Kasumi's eyes light up.

"Hayabusa!" She squeals. Ryu smiles at her and claps Hayate on the back.

"Snap out of whatever trance you're in Hayate. The bus's here." That seems to work, because Hayate just frowns and gets in the bus. Hitomi sighs, remorse clearly eating her up.

"Hayate, wait!" She calls and enters the bus. Leifang and I give each other a glance and follow them in, where now Hitomi has her head rested on his shoulder as she apologises repeatedly. I smile softly at them, then sit next to Leifang.

"You know, there's a new kid coming this year." She says.

"I know. According to Hayate, he's a McArthur." I respond. Her eyes widen.

"A McArthur?! That family is one of the richest in the world!" Leifang squeals. I roll my eyes, thinking that she would stop, but she continues, gushing on how he would look like, thinking how rich he was. I don't really care. I just don't want him to be a snob like everyone else in this school. Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see that Kasumi is doing the usual with Ryu; she's leaning her head on her shoulder. I smile. I'm a sucker for romance and love, not that anyone else would know. Rig doesn't know of how close they are, if he knew, he would destroy him. Kidding. Ryu would kick his ass. He has ninja blood, like his mother stated.

The bus driver pulls into the parking, and I hear Hayate yell,

"Cheers to back to the school, oaks! Time to get back in the game!" Kasumi is desperately trying to pull him down and scolds him for saying that out loud, while the bus bursts into hysterical laughter. I laugh, too, surprisingly. Hayate is right.

Time to get back in the game.

* * *

I retract everything I've said about the school that was _good. _Not that I ever did.

I hate this school. I hate this grade, and I hate, _hate _Ms. Hamilton. That suck up teacher who has a crush on my older brother. In the books I've read, the maths teacher is supposed to be this boring teacher who just despises students, not a _whore_ disguised as a teacher!  
I don't think Hitomi likes her either, since she keeps saying rather nasty things about her. I don't really mind, although, you wouldn't see Hitomi swear. She's never said a swear word, and promised herself that the day that it would happen, would be the day Kokoro Douglas would call her a bitch. See, Hitomi is German. German people, not wanting to be a discriminator or judgmental, are _aggressive_. Hitomi might have the personality of a sweet candy, but has an ulterior personality, which would make you wet your pants. She's half-Japanese, thank goodness. So she controls herself.

But fudgesticks, she's scary when she's angry.

I sit there, bored. Unfortunately, I am cursed to not have any friends in Maths, with Kokoro in my class. Helena was stupid enough to fail Grade 11 year, so she had to re-do it, but her father, whom being Fame Douglas, one of the richest men on earth, threatened Headmaster Donovan. So she's in Grade 12. Matric, as said in other words.

Kokoro sneers at me when she passes by. I glare at her over my shoulder. That girl should just jump off a cliff and die. With her sister pulled down with her. I can't believe we used to be friends, but again, this _is _St Peterson. A school crazier than Miley Cyrus when she tried to look like Pink.

Ms. Hamilton comes in, her skirt higher than the cheerleaders', if that's even possible. Seriously, can't she have a bit of decency?

"Morning, class." She says in her monotone voice. I roll my eyes. According to Jann Lee, she's all chirpy in their class, just because Hayate's in it.

"Today, we are receiving a new student. Currently, the Headmaster has sent me only his profile. We do not know much about him..." She continues, but I tune her out. Yeah, right. I only know what his surname is.

"And he is quite late-..." She starts again, but a, what assume is shy, knock on the door interrupts her. Her pink contacts blaze in anger for being interrupted, but in a sickly sweet voice, she says, "come in." The door opens, and I am not prepared to see _him._

Kami.

He is so beautiful.

His head is proudly up, holding his messenger bag tightly with his, quite tan, right hand. The light of the classroom makes his golden blond hair shine. He is smiling brightly, although, it is warm, not cocky or full of pride. He has dimples, which is simply adorable. His straight, white teeth almost blind everyone else. Even if he is standing tall, his cheeks sprinkled with a pink blush gives away his nervousness and shyness. He is a mix between boyish, yet manly. I love it, and I can't help but imagine myself caressing his cheeks. Although, it's his eyes that baffle me. I've _seen _those eyes. They're so..._familiar. _Blue eyes, sparkling like sapphires...

Sapphires.

Sapphire!

His eyes wander to me, and I see them widen, just like my own.

"Ruby..." He whispers.

I almost reply to his call. I almost do, but Ms. Hamilton interrupts us.

"Class, give a warm welcome to Eliot McArthur." She says.

_Eliot McArthur._

I remember him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not getting any reviews for _Hitomi's Innocence _anymore:( Please continue to review! They make my whole entire month, and year!:)**

**Question: What do you think happened between Ayane and Eliot? Give me your answers in reviews;)**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	2. Of Memories And Nicknames

Chapter 2: Of Memories And Nicknames

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO_, _TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: Three reviews in a day!:) So happy that it worked! See? I updated Hitomi's Innocence, just like I promised!:) This chapter is in Eliot's Point Of View.**

* * *

Time flies quickly. And I mean it, _quickly. _I mean, one moment, I'm just a newborn fresh from my mother's womb, the next, my father gives me _'the talk' _and now, I'm seventeen, in Year 11. Moved in an English school in Japan.

Time flies _so _quickly.

I lived all of my life in the United Kingdom, and everywhere I went, I heard people say that I was in the richest family in the world, or rather, one of the richest. I don't know why my father moved me, my little sister and my mother all here. Our house is as big as the one in London, but it doesn't feel like home. It just doesn't. Mei Lin, my adopted little sister from China loves it. She's going to a Japanese school where they teach English, but promised herself to never forget her Chinese heritage.

The only reason I'm glad to be here, is because of _her_. Because of Ruby.

I'll never forget that day, even if I was only five years old thinking of it.

**-Flashback-**

_We were in Japan. Mummy said that Father had tons of work to do, so he couldn't play with me today. Mummy also said that she had dinner with friends, so she couldn't play with me either. She bought me a new toy car to play with, to apologise, but I knew I would get bored of it. So I went to our Japanese maid, Umitsu, and asked if we could go to the park. She was hesitant at first, but I guess my cute looks got her to soften._

_She grabbed my favorite blue coat and settled me in it. She said it was quite cold. We walked to the park, where autumn leaves decorated it. Umitsu started to chase me around. I laughed, I giggled, until I couldn't take it anymore. I asked if we could play hide and seek. She was reluctant at first, but then I told her to count to three hundred. I promised to not get lost, as I could get kidnapped.  
She started to count, and I went to hide. I went for the bushes, ignoring the new pants Mummy had gotten for me. I quietly giggled when Umitsu looked for me under a rock. Then she started to walk to my hiding spot, and I panicked, so I ran to where the swings were._

_A little girl was crying._

_First I cocked my head to the side. My friends back in UK told me that girls were gross and disgusting, always wanting kisses, but my Mummy always told me to treat them with respect. So I walked to her. She was wearing a white beanie, a dark purple coat, white tights and a light purple dress with black boots_

_"Hello?" I said. She looked up at me, and I couldn't believe that I was staring in the most beautiful eyes on earth. Her eyes looked like Mummy's rubies. And I loved the colour of her hair. Purple, just like my Mummy's nails._

_"Who are you?" She asked in a small voice. I smiled at her, then remembered that I couldn't tell anyone who I was._

_"I don't know," I replied, suddenly shy, "why are you crying?" I asked. She sniffed._

_"I can't find my brother and sister." She said, and I noticed a small lisp. I sat next to her on the swing._

_"It's okay, they'll find you. My Mummy always said that no matter what, someone will find me. So it must work for you, too." I replied. She stared at me, before wiping her tears away and giving me an adorable smile._

_"Thanks," she said in that small voice, "will you play with me?" She asked, her red eyes pleading. I couldn't say no._

_We spent the entire afternoon playing, getting to know each other, laughing and looking at the sun. I've never had so much fun in my whole life. I loved this sense of freedom. Just as she sat on the swing and I was ready to push her, I heard Umitsu's voice calling me._

_"Eliot? Eliot! Where are you?" She called. I sighed and looked at my new friend sadly._

_"My maid is here. I can't stay, or my Mummy will get worried." I said. She frowned and pouted, grabbing my hand._

_"I don't want you to go." She said, tears forming in her eyes. I pulled her into a teddy bear hug._

_"It's okay. I'll be back." I replied, squeezing her hand. She smiled._

_"I never knew what your name was?" She looked at me expectantly. I frowned, looking at our hands, then smiled._

_"It's a secret. I'm a ninja, so I can't tell you," she giggled at that, "but you can call me Sapphire." I said. _

_She frowned, "Sapphire? But isn't that a girl's name?" She asked._

_"I know, but because I have blue eyes like my Mummy's Sapphires. And I can call you Ruby. Since your eyes are red." I finish proudly. She frowned, then smiled brightly._

_"Okay, Sapphire." She said. I kissed her cheek and she blushed._

_"Bye, Ruby!" I ran to where Umitsu was._

_"Bye, Sapphire!" She called back. _

_Afterwards, my parents told me we were leaving the next day. It broke my heart. I would never see Ruby again. And I had just met her._

_At the airport, I reminded myself of Ruby's pretty red eyes._

_"Bye, Ruby." I whispered when we were in the plane. And I could've sworn I had heard her reply to my call._

* * *

St Peterson High School. After my father had told me those four words, I was crushed. Ruby was Japanese; of course she'd go in a Japanese school. She probably already has a boyfriend. I sigh. Being a rich kid was never easy. Ruby was my only true friend, and she was miles away from Europe. The friends I had from UK were only interested in themselves. It sickened me to see them laugh at a student because she wasn't pretty enough or he wasn't rich enough. Partially, I was glad that I left St David's. Funny this school's also named Saints.

If it wasn't for the receptionist in front of the Headmaster's office, I wouldn't have been late for maths. She was basically trying to shove her breasts in my face. She would bend purposefully, and even blew me a _kiss._ Sickening, seriously. Decency, much?

I ran to the Maths classroom, getting lost in the way and bumping into the janitor and apologising. I am so clumsy. Finally at the Maths classroom, I straighten my navy blazer and place three knocks on the door. I don't really know why I'm so nervous. It's not like I'll meet scrutinizing eyes. I hear the teacher's voice, telling me to come in. My hand twists the doorknob, and I give my best smile. I look around the classroom. There is at least twenty-six people in it. My eyes continues to roam, until I meet _her _eyes. My heart skips a beat. It's her. She's here! She's at SPHS!

"Ruby..." I whisper. Her lips just are about to form my nickname, when the teacher interrupts us.

"Class, give a warm welcome to Eliot McArthur." She says. The class remains quiet, but I don't care. All I see is Ruby, and I think, I _hope _that all she sees is me.

"Don't be shy, Eliot. Introduce yourself." The teacher urges. I swallow, and try to keep my eyes off Ruby, as I look at the rest of the classroom, smiling.

"Hello, mates," I say casually, my British accent surprisingly echoing in the classroom, "I'm from London, from a school named St David's. I uh, came here because of my father's business," _also because of a special girl, _but I don't tell them that, "I hope I'll make friends here and do well. I mean, we don't need the old man red faced like Rudolph's nose do we?" I hear chuckles of approvals, making me smile bigger. I nod at the teacher, then make my way next to Ruby. Fortunately, the seat next to her was empty. I place all of my stuff on the table, trying to stifle a grin. Gosh, all I want is to hug her again. Repeatedly.

She doesn't speak to me, but I can tell she's trying to strangle a smile. I try not to look at her, but it's nearly impossible. I swallow, and just as I'm about to speak, she says,

"Hi, _Sapphire_."

The smile on my face is there for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

The bell rings, signaling that it's lunch time. I carefully pack my stationery in my bag. Girls kept giving me flirtatious glances, especially a raven haired one, but I ignore them. I'm not interested in them, not in the least.

"Hey," A voice says, clearly trying to be seducing. I look up, meeting the gray eyes of the girl with raven hair. I look wearily at her.

"Hello," I reply politely.

"I'm Kokoro. Kokoro Douglas." She says again. I nod.

"Eliot McArthur." I reply, lifting my bag. She looks at me, flustered.

"Um, maybe you want to eat lunch with us?" Kokoro says, her frustration clear now. I sigh and shake my head slowly.

"Sorry, but I don't plan on eating in the cafeteria. I'm eating outside," I say. That is partially true, but I'm going to find Ruby, and possibly learn her name. I mean, she knows mine anyways.

"But-..." She continues, but I'm already out of the classroom. Arriving at my locker, I grab my lunch and head out to the green field. I look around and admire the surroundings. It's beautiful; there is a tennis course, a gym, an auditorium, a basketball and volleyball court and an archery course. My eyes light up. I used to do archery at St David's, and I have one at home. Gosh, I love archery. I'd do it several times, if I could.

"Admiring the view?"

I'm almost annoyed when I turn around, but it disappears immediately when I meet _her _eyes. I smile brightly.

"Hi," I say, my eyes surely sparkling.

"Hi," She replies, and smiles shyly. I love the sound of her voice

"So, I guess you know my name now." I say. She rolls her eyes and starts to walk towards a big oak tree, motioning me to come with her. I follow her, and she sits down, removing her blazer and sitting on it. I frown.

"Aren't you worried that it my be dirty?" I ask. She shrugs, and I sit next to her. We first start to eat in silence, and I can't help but sneak glances to her. She definitely isn't a little girl anymore. Her body is now fit to be a woman's. I linger to her hips more than necessarily, then turn away, ashamed for being a pervert. She smirks, and I know I've been caught.

"So, Eliot, huh?" She says. I look at her, startled.

"You're not really a ninja, are you?" She smirks when I blush.

"No, sorry. I promised that I could not tell who I was to anyone." I say.

"That makes sense." She nods.

"What's _your _real name, Ruby?" She grins when I call her that.

"It's...it's _Ayane_. Ayane Tenshin." She replies.

_Ayane Tenshin._

We eat the rest of our lunches in silence, until the bell separates us.

* * *

**A/N: there you have it! Their story when they were younger!:) oh, and there will be some Ryu/Kasumi/Rig in the next chapter. The way I updated two different chapters in a day. I am so tired.**

**I must really love you.**

**Question!: what do you think will happen in the next chapter? How will Ryu cope with Kasumi being with Rig? Does Kokoro have a crush? He now knows his name! Aww, Mei Lin's the little sister!**

**Review if you want more!**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	3. The 'Perfect' Boyfriend

Chapter 3: The 'Perfect' Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _KOEI_ _TECMO_, _TECMO_ and Team _NINJA._ I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: This chapter is in Kasumi's POV. I don't have much to say, so...Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

"Do you think that school would be more interesting this year? You know, being Seniors and all..." I ask Hayabusa. We are currently walking to my French class, to which I'm actually passing with flying colours. Hayabusa had Geography, but he was just being a gentleman.

He smiles, making my heart thump, "I'm sure it'll be the same as Grade 11, but with more respect towards us. Remember how we were treated as trash last year?" He asks. I cringe, making him chuckle. Last year was a complete joke. None of the seniors liked us, even though _we _organised their dance. It was hell, Grade 11 was the most stressing year, and they didn't even sympathize with us. I actually pity Ayane.

I have not seen Rig all morning. Maybe he's late? I don't mention it to Hayabusa. I know he hates him with everything he has. I don't know why, and I have asked him so, but he's never answered.  
I don't think I deserve Rig. What kind of girlfriend am I, having strong feelings for someone else? Yes, I have feelings for Hayabusa. But I know he doesn't want me. To him, I'm just "Hayate's twin sister". I'm dating Rig because I also like him, but my feelings aren't as strong. I stay with him because I know I'll end up falling for him.

I think I might have fallen in love with someone that is not my boyfriend.

It all started when Hayate started ignoring me. We usually did everything together while Ayane was at kindergarten, or at a friend's house. We were about seven years old, or eight. I hated Hayabusa. I hated him so much, you could imagine my face when he came at home with Hayate and Hitomi.

* * *

_"But, nii-san! You promised me!" I whined. Hayate, Hitomi and a boy that I didn't know came all from Karate. Hayate had promised me to come and fetch me so we could go to the park all together. But then Hayate said that the boy's mom would bring the two boys at the cinema, only, as Hitomi had forgotten that she had dancing and singing lessons. She didn't know me, and the boy couldn't bring strangers. I glared at the boy, who didn't look at me._

_"I'm sorry, Kasumi! But I promise I'll bring you next time, okay? Don't be mad." He responded, frowning. He then tried to grab my hand, but I snatched it away. He sighed exasperatedly. The boy walked next to Hayate._

_"Dude, I know you're twins, but do you have to do everything together?" He asked, raising his brows. I gritted my teeth._

_"Were you ever in this conversation?" I snapped. He glowered at me, his green eyes reflecting fire._

_"He's also my friend, you know?" He spat. I snorted._

_"He's my twin brother!" I yelled, my fingers clenching._

_"I've known him since we were four!" He hollered._

_"I've known him since we were born!" I screamed, spitting in his face._

_"That doesn't count." He said angrily, wiping his face._

_"It does!" I screamed again, "He has my blood and I have his blood!"_

_"Doesn't matter," he spat._

_"Snothead." I glared at him. He glared back._

_"Prissy." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest._

_"Clown!" I yelled._

_"Ugly face!" He yelled back. I gasped._

_"Monster butt!" I sneered. He gasped._

_"Bum head!" He glowered._

_"Pooface!" I answered loudly. Our faces were inches from each other._

_"Soggy bottom!" He replied as loudly._

_"Fatface!" I screamed._

_"I'm not the one who can't even fit in her dress! Fatty!" He replies. I gasped, horrified._

_"I'm not the one who has a ponytail! Girl!" I replied, anger and loathing building in me. He gaped at me, his mouth opened in shock._

_"You don't look like a girl." He said coldly._

_"You don't look like a boy." I replied, as coldly._

_"Stop it!" Hayate yelled, separating us, "Kasumi, you don't speak to friends like that! And Ryu, this is my sister, so you have to be friends with her!" He said._

_"We are not friends!" We yelled simultaneously. We then glared at each other._

_"I hate you." I said icily._

_"I hate you even more." He replied as icily. Giving him one last glare, I skipped to my bedroom, taking Mr. Wiggles and hugging him to my chest. I thought I would think of him getting killed by alien. But all I could think of was,_

_"He has really pretty eyes. And he smells like the forest. And he's really cute. I think like him." Why was this happening to me? I was really dumb sometimes..._

* * *

"Kasumi? Can you hear me?"

I shake my head, trying to clear my it. Hayabusa's emerald eyes fill with concern and curiosity. I blush at the closeness of our faces.

"Y-yeah...I just... I had another vision." I lie. Although, it is partially true. According to my mother it runs in Tenshin girls. Except maybe Ayane. She doesn't believe that it does, that it's just maybe a made up story by our great grandmother. I do it all the time, though.

"What was it about?" Hayabusa asks curiously. I'm about to answer, but the bell rings, signalling that he's late. We're already by my class.

"You have to go, Hayabusa. I'll tell you at lunch, okay?" I say. He sighs, but nods.

"Alright. See you then." In seconds, he's gone. I go in the classroom, smile at Monsieur Michel, and sit next to Hitomi. She's so into her schedule that she doesn't hear me.

"Hey, Hitomi. Hitomi! Yoohoo! Hitomi!" I say, poking her. She turns to me, scowling.

"Stop that! I'm trying to calculate hours here!" But I poke her once more, giggling a bit. Hitomi glares at me.

"I have a long day, Kasumi. I don't think poking me is going to change anything. Especially when I feel dead. Why must I be a busy child?" She rubs her hands over her face and shakes her head.

"What do you have?" I ask, taking her timetable from her.

"After school, I have violin, then dancing and singing lessons. Then I have to run to soccer. Then I have Karate, then I have ballet with you. Then singing lessons _again._" She moans and hits her head on the desk. I chuckle. "And as if it's not over, I have a date later on." She says, a blush covering her cheeks.

"A date?" I ask, "with who?"

"J-Jann Lee..." Hitomi mumbles. I frown.

"You know about Leifang's feelings for him, I'm sure?" I whisper. She nods.

"I know, and I promised myself that I would never do that to Leifang. But she pushed me so hard...she even threatened me. And you know Leifang's traits are scary." She says. I gape at her.

"_Leifang_ pushed you to go with him? But she's basically head over heels in love with him!" I exclaim quietly. Hitomi nods, tears filling her eyes.

"I know, and that's why I feel like a traitor...Leifang's basically my sister. My Chinese sister," she smiles slightly, sniffing, "and I didn't want to hurt him, so I said I'd think about it. Then I told Leifang, and I knew she was upset, but she told me to go for it anyway." She finishes, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. I smile softly. Hitomi is so compassionate. I understand why many boys like her, and why she always has many Valentine's presents for Valentine's Day.

Speaking of which.

"Hey, you know Valentine's Day is soon. That means that the Valentine's Ball is approaching!" I squeal. She grins widely, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"It's not that exciting," Mila Diaz says, snorting. I roll my eyes playfully. Of course, Mila Diaz could be the only girl not excited for a ball. She _is _the rebel of the school, with her red dyed hair with a black strand, and a tattoo that says, "_Stings Like A Bee" _on her stomach, that she barely covers.

"But Mila," Hitomi protests, "it's masquerade themed this year. Our year! Come _on. _Is this how you will act when our Matric Dance is coming?" She asks loudly. Mila scowls.

"Of course not. But this is just a ball. We're sharing it with the Grade Eleven's anyway." She says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are we really?" Hitomi asks curiously.

"Yes, they're planning our Matric Dance, remember?" I ask her. She nods in understanding. Mila walks away. Just as Helena comes in with her minions. She's wearing her usual cheer-leading outfit, which is yellow and awful. The top doesn't cover her stomach, and has "SPHS" written on her chest, and the skirt is short enough for me to see her butt as she passes by. Her posse are wearing the same thing, but in blue. Since Helena is the captain and yellow is the closest to gold, well, what Helena wants, Helena gets.

Except maybe my brother.

I think that's why she hates me and Hitomi so much; she thinks we're keeping her and my brother apart. I always warn my brother to choose his girlfriends carefully, but he never listens. Talk about being twins.

"_Bonjour, mes chers enfants!_" Monsieur Michel greets us happily.

"_Bonjour, Monsieur Michel._" We respond simultaneously. He grins widely. I like Monsieur Michel. Unlike our other teachers, he radiates positiveness. He's quite old, but he just reminds me of my grandfather. A French-speaking grandfather.

I look around the class and frown. Rig isn't here. Again, maybe he's having a talk with Headmaster Donovan, his father. The way that man looks at me scares the living Asian out of me. It's as if I was a lab rat and he was a mad scientist. You never know with Petersoners...

"_Ouvrez vos livres à la page-..._" He is interrupted by the burst of the door. It's Rig, he's panting heavily. My heart flutters in my chest. Even if my love for Hayabusa is undeniable, Rig makes me feel like one of those cliche American high school girls.

Tina Armstrong would be offended, but she's just like Helena. I don't like her either.

"Mister Rig Donovan! Do you realise how _late _you are?" Monsieur Michel yells, his sentence coated in a thick, French accent. Rig grins sheepishly.

"Coach Bayman let us out a little later than usual. It won't happen again, _je promet._" He replies. Monsieur Michel is still not pleased.

"Like the other _thirty-seven_ times you promised, right? This is a new year!" He asks, glaring at him. Wait. He counted _too_?

"I've counted forty." I blurt out, then clap my hand over my mouth, a blush tainting my cheeks as the class falls into heaps of laughter. Rig looks amused, not angry, and thank Kami, he's not mad at me. Monsieur Michel smiles at my embarrassment.

"Well forty, then. _Aller vous asseoir, Monsieur Donovan. Nous allons commencer._" Rig is still staring at me as he takes his seat behind me, his look of amusement not fading.

I don't turn around to face him, not until when the bell rings.

* * *

I'm throwing stuff in my locker, lock it and turn around to walk away, but a body stops me from going any further. My eyes widen, then I relax as I see the short hair.

"Rig!" I gasp, "you scared the living Asian out of me!" I say. He chuckles lightly before pulling me close to him. He smells like expensive cologne. It irritates my nostrils and makes my throat constrict, but I don't mention it.

"Kas," He says. I love his nickname for me. I don't mind Kasumi, but Kas is just so endearing, "you know it's you and Hayate's birthday soon right?" I almost forgot.

"Yes...?" I drag. He smiles slightly, squeezing my hand.

"That means we'll both be eighteen, right?" He continues. I frown at him, confused, but nod anyway.

"So...you know what you promised me, right? What you promised us?" He smiles innocently. I'm still confused, for just a while, before the reality hits me like a door shut in front of my face. Suddenly, I can't breathe. I need to get away from him, from his intoxicating cologne.

"Rig, I-I almost forgot, I have to talk to L-Leifang about something." I half-whisper, half-stutter.

"Kas-" He continues, but I turn around and run. He continues to call my name, but I don't answer. I keep running until I reach a corner and turn it. With no one in sights, I slide down the wall and start to weep. Me. My virginity. That's what I had promised him, but I wasn't serious! I was just joking since he kept nagging me, and I was busy with practicing pirouettes.

I cry and cry, until I feel a pair of arms around me. For a moment, I think it's Hayate. The long hair tickling my hair is as silky as his, but then the forest, the delicious forest smell infiltering my nostrils. For a moment, I don't believe he's here, until I hear his voice.

"You should have told me," He mumbles. I sniff and look up to meet his emerald green eyes.

"I wasn't ready to tell anyone." I whisper back. Hayabusa tightens his hold on me, slowly rocking me as silent tears slide down my cheeks. His arms are warm and safe. Always safe. All through this sadness, there is the rapid beating of my heart that tells me to go for the latter and kiss him, but I can't. I can't kiss someone who's not my boyfriend. My boyfriend who wants to have sex with me. I can't kiss my _guardian. _My protector. Because to me he is. He always keeps me safe.

The man that is _not_ my boyfriend keeps me safer than the man that _is_ my boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N: Kasumi...Kasumi...Kasumi... tsk tsk, having a crush on your brother's best friend? Tsk, Tsk, Tsk...**

**The children argument was so funny to write!:D Ha...memories...**

**There would be a bit of Hitomi/Jann Lee in the next chapter. Remember the holy two!**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**

**Random question: it's getting old but...Team Rig or Team Ryu? Team Jann Lee or Team Hayate? Team Ayane or Team Kokoro?**

**Repeated...don't forget to R&R!:P**


	4. Date Night

Chapter 4: Date Night

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to KOEI TECMO, TECMO and Team NINJA. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: Yay! It's Hitomi's and Jann Lee's date! I was inspired by the movie, "****_Date Night"._**** After this chapter, we'll go back to the Ayane/Eliot business;) This is Jann Lee's POV.**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I am shirtless; my spiky dark brown hair even messier than before. I groan. Note to self; never play Monopoly with younger siblings, before a date. Juntaro has been on my back the whole afternoon, pulling at my hair and nagging me about going on a date with my "Soulmate".

Right, Hitomi.

Hitomi...she was just so..._perfect._ She was a prodigy child, could sing, dance, play the violin, be a black belt in Karate, have great grades, and still managing to be the First team's soccer team captain. She was sweet, beautiful, intelligent and overly sarcastic. But when a friend's in need, she'll be there. She was there when my baby sister, Li passed away because of cancer. Li was just two years old. I loved her, we all did, but when the doctor told us she wouldn't make it, we were all devastated. My mother refused to have any more children, so it was just me, Juntaro and Yao. All boys. I hated this empty feeling in my heart. Leifang tried to speak to me, she tried to make me smile, and I almost did, for her, but then a miracle happened. Hitomi happened. She made me smile when she smiled. I had shut Leifang out completely then, even if we were friends for now fourteen years.

I'm not stupid, I've seen the way she looks at me. And I hate that my body is responding to it. Leifang is supposed to be my _sister_, nothing more. She's supposed to be there to replace Li, she told me. And I hate that my body reacts the same way it does when I'm with Hitomi.

"Jann!" Yao, my thirteen year old brother yells, "it's almost seven!" My face drains of all colour. Shit. I'm going to be late! I quickly comb my hair and dash to my room from the bathroom. Juntaro laughs at me while I pass by. The bastard.

"Shut up, Ju!" I snap. He wiggles his brows, grinning from ear to ear.

"I heard Jann's getting in on it with Hitomi tonight!" He yells. My face burns bright red as I pull on my white shirt.

"Jiang Juntaro! How dare you speak to your brother like that?!" My mom hollers, "your language is foul like your father's stew!" Juntaro doubles in laughter.

"I heard that!" My father yells. I'm just about to pull on my shoes, when I meet Ju's cocky smirk.

"Hot date?" He asks, his smirk never faltering.

"It's Hitomi." I reply flatly.

"My point exactly. Man, that girl can come into my bedroom any time." He says, licking his lips suggestively. I sneer at him in disgust.

"Ju, she's seventeen, almost eighteen. You're fifteen." I reply, rolling my eyes.

"I'm sixteen soon!" He cries.

"Yeah, and she'll be eighteen." I say, "Ju, get over yourself. You're never going to have a chance with her." I finish, smiling victoriously. He snorts.

"I don't think you've won either. You still have Hayate in your way." Juntaro says nonchalantly.

My eyes narrow, "what did you say?" I ask lowly. He smirks, knowing he has won, and stretches his arms behind his head.

"Nothing, bro. Just go and get her. And don't knock her up." He says, though his statement has my mind rilling.

Hayate. Hayate has been my biggest obstacle so far. He is _always_ with Hitomi. One day, when I came to wake him up because we had basketball practice early in the morning, I found him in bed with Hitomi. We were fifteen at the time. It was really awkward, because Hayate was fully clothed and Hitomi was barely wearing anything...

Since that day, when Hitomi went there to spend the night, Ayane would tell me that she escapes to Hayate's room. I didn't like it. She was too close to him, that player. But I don't want to think about him. Tonight, it's just Hitomi an me.

I think about when I asked her out and cringe. My walls are immediately down when her blue eyes lock onto me. It happened in Maths, when Ms. Hamilton kept fawning over that bastard called Hayate...

* * *

_"I'm really starting to hate Maths." Hitomi muttered to me. She had stopped sitting next to Hayate because of the evil glares she was receiving from Ms. Hamilton. Since Hayate had his popular group, we stayed somewhere in the middle of the class. I didn't miss the glares Hayate was giving me._

_I chuckled, "I already hate Maths." I said. She scowled at me. That's the cutest thing I've ever seen._

_"You know what I mean. I don't know why that woman hates me so much! All the other teachers don't care!" She exclaimed quietly. I rolled my eyes, and couldn't stop the words tumbling out of my mouth._

_"Maybe she thinks that you're trying to steal Hayate from her. Maybe she thinks you're sleeping with him," I blurted out, instantly regretting it. She looked extremely hurt. It hurt me, too, because when Hitomi looked hurt, it looked like you just kicked a puppy._

_"Hitomi, wait. That's not what I meant-" I started but she cut me off when she didn't speak, her blue eyes a shade darker as she looked away from me. This was Hitomi's way of saying that she was mad at you. She wouldn't yell. And her silence was worse than that._

_"Hitomi-" I started again, but Ms. Hamilton cut me off._

_"Okay, class! Let us start with some Calculus!" She said cheerfully. Hitomi stared at the board, trying to concentrate on what Ms. Hamilton was saying. I scribbled on a note, desperately, then slid it to her. She first ignored it, then sighed to look at it._

**_I'm sorry:(_**

_She smiled and scribbled back._

**_It's alright Jann. She probably does think I sleep with him:)_**

_I smiled._

**_I still want to apologise. How about I take you to the movies tonight? I'll buy you marshmellows;)_**

_I didn't know what I was thinking when I put the winky face on the paper, but she had already taken it._

**_Alright. Seven on the dot?_**

_I chuckled slightly._

**_Seven on the dot._**

* * *

Hitomi's house, or the Buchfink residence was quite big. Mr. Buchfink was a businessman who would work from Japan to Germany, but always found time for his daughter and wife. Fairly long time. That man scared the crap out of me. He'd always threaten me, Hayate and Ryu, that if we even _think _about hurting his Hitomi, he would track us down and shoot us down. We've seen his AK-47. We're really not ready die. That man is aggressive. Now we now where Hitomi had gotten it from when she is angry.

Mrs. Buchfink, on the other hand, is warm and loving. She has a pet name in German for each of us, Hitomi's friends. She's always call me "meine kleine Drache", or just "kleine Drache", which meant "My little dragon". She had gotten used to my mother's pet name, which was the same, but only in Chinese. She's Japanese, but moved to Baden-Württemberg, a small town in Germany, close to Munich. She fell in love and had a baby there. As I park near the sidewalk and walk to ring the bell, I can't help but feel nervous. I check my watch; 6:59. It meant I had a minute to think and panic. What if she only agreed to go as friends? What if she didn't feel like it anymore? What if she had _plans_ with Hayate? I check my watch again. Shit. It's seven on the dot. I have to ring.

As I ring, I pray that it's Hitomi, and not her terrifying father. The door opens, and I'm greeted with Mrs. Buchfink's warm dark chocolate brown eyes. I relax and beam at her.

"Mrs. Buchfink." I say. She grins back.

"Kleine Drache." She says, taking me in her arms. I hug back. Gosh, this woman had the best hugs.

"Mama? Is he here?" A sweet, angelic voice asks timidly. My eyes light up, and my jaw almost hits the floor as I see her attire. Her outfit takes me aback; Hitomi, always in converse or sneakers, and jeans or shorts, is now wearing a blue, short sleeved top, with a black skirt only mid-thigh high. Instead of sneakers, she has black flats. She is wearing little to no make-up. She still has a pink head band, but her hair is straightened, and her normally long bangs are now invisible.

She looks completely stunning.

"Hi," she greets shyly.

"Hi," I greet back, as shyly. I can hear Mrs. Buchfink giggle at our embarrassment.

"Go on, you two! And Hitomi, don't forget, don't eat too much sweets. Jann Lee, be good and take care of her, of my baby, please." She says pleadingly. I nod in determination. I'm going to make this the best date ever.

* * *

Now I'm hating this outfit that Hitomi is wearing.

All of the guys, and I mean it, _all_ of them are staring at her. Some oaks from St Peterson that I know well are here, and are staring at her petite form. I can tell that she's getting quite uncomfortable. Especially with the cashier gawking at her, his pupils dilated in what I think is lust. I glare at him and place my hand at the small of her back protectively. Hitomi gives me a grateful smile.

"Is it wrong for my mother to be a Fashion Designer and make all the guys look at me?" She whispers. I chuckle.

"Right now? Yes." I sigh in relief as we buy the tickets for our movie. Hitomi turns to me.

"So, what are we watching?" She asks curiously. I grin.

"Since I know you love Comedy, I thought we could go watch this new movie. It's called, "_Trevor Noah: That's Racist_"," Her brows furrow, "it's a South African man. It's hilarious. I've watched it with Leifang, and I think she's still laughing from it." I don't know why I've mentioned Leifang. Hitomi only grins at me.

"Okay, then. Let's go." She says, and we walk in the room.

* * *

Hitomi and I stumble out of the theater, her face flushed from laughing so hard, and me holding my stomach, trying to contain them. She laughed during the whole movie, and I only enjoy how angelic it sounded.

"Oh...my...Freya!" She says between laughs.

"Watching it the second time is even more hilarious!" I comment, as we make our way back to my car.

"My favorite part was when he called the blonde girl, _America. _Tina Armstrong would be offended." She continues.

"I'm starting to wonder if he didn't meet her..." I say lowly. Hitomi smacks my arm.

"That's rude, Jann!" She scolds, but she's smiling. We chat about the movie, and she laughs at my interpretation of singing Trevor Noah's "Indian" song. As I slowly pull into her driveway, the laughter dies out. She turns to smile at me softly.

"I had a really good time, Jann." She whispers. I smile back, just as softly, and pull her into a hug. She smells flowers that just blossomed in the spring. Cheesy, but that's how I feel. When we pull away, my heart pounds in my chest as I cupped her face and looked into her eyes. They were illuminated by the moonlight, making them look a little more blue. Our lips are mere inches apart when suddenly, I hear furious barking. Hitomi jumps away from me, as if realising something, and opens the door. She smiles apologetically, gives me a hug, and dashes into the house. I watch her with pained eyes.

"Cloud! Cloud, come back here now!" A velvety voice cries. I get out of the car, only to be greeted by Cloud, Leifang's white Maltese. He jumps on me while I take him in my arms. I laugh as he licks my face.

"Cloud, that's it. No more doggy biscuits for you before-... Jann!" Leifang exclaims. I smile faintly at her.

"Hi, Lei. Midnight walk?" I ask slyly. She scowls at me.

"It's nine o'clock." She says flatly.

"I know," I grin, putting Cloud down. He whimpers before going to Leifang and jumping in her arms. She pets his head affectionately.

"How was your date with...Hitomi?" She asks slowly. My shoulders slump.

"Great. But she ran away after I tried to kiss her." I explain. Her face falls at the mention of our almost kiss, but she recovers quickly.

"Maybe she was scared?" Leifang offers. I snort.

"Yeah, right. Please try to say that sentence again, and include Hitomi's name in it?" I say. She looks up at the stars, then looks at me again.

"Good point." She whispers. I've never noticed how we had the same eye colour. We both have chocolate brown eyes. And I can't seem to look away from her enticing ones.

"Jann..." She whispers again, "I want to kiss you." I take her hand and cup her face with my other hand. I want to say that I don't. That I don't want her to try, but it doesn't sound right.

So I kiss her. And she kisses back.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, that was just too sweet.**

**There was a Hitomi/Jann Lee moment, but I want this to be about Leifang/Jann Lee. Remember, pairings listed in first chapter!**

**We're coming back to Eliot/Ayane next chapter!**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	5. Goner

Chapter 5: Goner

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _KOEI_ _TECMO_, _TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: Alrighty so I'm leaving today for my Holidays. Internet will be tight where I go, so if it takes quite a while to update, don't be mad! Anyways, back to Ayane's Point Of View.**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

It's now the beginning of February. Eliot and I have been getting closer and closer as friends, but he still refuses to let me see his house. I don't mind, but it's getting suspicious. It's as if he was hiding something from me. But it doesn't matter, being with him again just makes me happy.

Right, did I mention I have a crush on him?

It's not just because of his attractiveness, or his sense of humor, or his comforting hugs. It's just him as a person. He has a good soul, is always so nice and happy to help. Like his Community Service. He can spend days doing all of that.

"How many hours do you have?" I ask as we walk outside for lunch. He smiles at me. I'll never get tired of that smile.

"103 hours." He says proudly. I almost drop my books, as I gape at him.

"Where do you find the time to do all of that with all the five thousand projects we have?! I have to procrastinate every project I do and you still manage to get straight A's!" I complain. Eliot laughs.

"Aw, don't be mad, Ruby," He says, tugging at my bandana. I swat his hand away, but smile despite myself. I always soften when he calls me that.

"You have to teach me how to focus. I didn't study for my Maths test, which is right after second break. Please, Eliot. I really need you to help me." I whine. He smiles, and we sit down on the grass under the same tree from his first day.

"I'd do anything for you, Ayane," He whispers back. My heart hammers against my chest; those little things. Those things he says to me, I can't even respond to them. They leave me completely speechless, mouth agape, or just shocked. I smile at him, aware of the warm blush that coats my cheeks.

"I hate Maths." I respond flatly, changing the subject.

Eliot chuckles, "I love the subject. It's so fun." My nose scrunches in disgust.

"How can you love it? And why must we do it anyway? You know, Eliot, I'm still waiting for the day that _x+1-4d(7xy-8xy)5y+67y=3-45x _will help me in real life." I say, paging through my file. Eliot's proximity makes me dizzy. I have to lean into him, just slightly.

"Like...when you choose your boyfriends?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah! Like when I choose my boyfriends! I mean, I'm not going to go to one of them and be like, 'hey! Did you know that one plus one equals me and you?' That would be a turn off." I scoff and he laughs again. I feel proud to make him laugh, like I had just seen Mount Fuji and not died from extreme heat. I continue to stare at his face, ignoring my Maths book now. I don't give two shits about it now. I can't seem to focus on anything else. Eliot notices this, and his blond brows furrow in confusion.

"Is there something on my face?" He asks curiously. I chuckle.

"No, it's just... your face." I finish. He laughs shortly, his hand going over his face experimentally.

"Are you saying that I'm ugly?" He raises his eyebrows. I gasp at his insinuation. Impulsively, I cup his face and make him look in my blood red eyes. His face is shocked, and his eyes flit to my lips for a millisecond before meeting my eyes again.

"Of course not! It's just, you look a lot like your mom, that's all! I mean, you have her hair..." I push some blond hair out of his face, "her eyes," his eyes flutter shut as I run my thumb over them, feeling the softness of his eyelashes, "her kind of pale skin," I allow myself to caress his cheeks, like I had dreamed to do the first day he came, my thumb running over his dimples, and suddenly he smiles, "and your l-lips." I hesitantly press my thumb to his lips. His smile falters. It seems intimate, and I don't know what I'm doing. These actions are for lovers, girlfriend and boyfriend, not friends. I don't think so, anyways. His eyes slowly open as I retract my hands from his face.

"You seem to know my mother quite a lot." Eliot says, smiling. I look away, suddenly shy.

"She's a beautiful model, and she owns two orphanages in China and Japan. What can I say? Marilyn McArthur is my idol. Sometimes, I wish I could be like her." I look up to the sky, then shake my head, "why are we having a conversation about your mother?"

"You brought it up!" He says, mocking defensiveness. I swat his arm and laugh. It's only been four weeks and I'm already so comfortable with him. He makes me feel peaceful.

However, that bubble of peace is pierced, and the air fills with expensive perfume. I almost gag, and my eyes water. I _recognise_ that smell. The intoxicating smell of a witch, the devil's wife, the putrid smell of-

"Hi, Eliot," Kokoro Douglas purrs, clearly trying to be seductive, although, her naturally high voice ruins it. Her fake smile falters when her gray eyes meet my red ones. I glare at her, trying to send her scurrying away. Kasumi said that I look scary when I glare at people like that. It's a bit like Hitomi's German side.

"Kokoro," Eliot says, nodding curtly. I don't know how he does it; keep his composure around that She Devil.

"So the Valentine's Ball is in two weeks. And I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me?" She sticks her lips out, trying out for a pout. She honestly looks like a fish, or a duck, or both.

_Now Ayane_, says a voice in my head,_ that's offensive to fish and ducks. _I successfully manage to hide my snicker.

"Sorry, Kokoro," says Eliot calmly, "I'm not going."

Kokoro's face falls, "why not?" She manages to ask, clearly fighting to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Because Valentine's day's my Mum's birthday." He replies. He's lying, I would know. His mother's birthday is in September. But damn, he's good. I would have believed him if he told me that it was Marilyn's birthday.

Kokoro's only response comes out as an, "oh."

"Hey, Kokoro," I interrupt, and she narrows her eyes at me, placing her hands on her hips, "I heard Brad Wong's available. He's actually meant to ask you to the dance today at second break in the cafeteria. In a song." I say. Her eyes widen in horror, before they squint again.

"You're such a liar, Ayane. There's no way he would do that. He's always too drunk to speak." She tosses her raven hair over her shoulder.

"Are you sure? I mean, he even prepared a duet." I raise my eyebrows. She snorts.

"I know you recognise my talents for singing, but-" She starts, but I cut her off quickly.

"Woah there, black stallion. I never said that you could sing well. I just said-" She cuts me off.

"I'm not a horse, and I sing better than you. Admit it. Just because your sister could be a pop star doesn't mean that you are. I mean, I could take you on a karaoke any time. And win it effortlessly" She snarls. I growl quietly, standing. Eliot grabs my hand, trying to stop me, but I jerk it off.

"Fine, then. At the ball there's a karaoke competition, right? If I win, you yell to everyone that you just a fake and declare that you're a bitch. Don't forget about your sister, too. Oh and also, tell everyone that you slept with Coach Bayman." I say menacingly. She glares at me, but nods.

"Alright, Tenshin. If _I _win, you have to stay away from Eliot and let me date him for two entire weeks. If you don't respect that, I'll post those pictures of you when you had braces." She smirks at my gasp. Nobody else but her and my family knows about them.

"Ayane-" Eliot starts protesting, but I cut him off.

"You little piece of- fine!" I yell, and she struts away, swaying her hips, clearly trying to get Eliot to look. He doesn't even spare a glance at her, in fact, he's staring at me. My nostrils are flaring, my fists clenched and my body in some sort of stance. My chest heaves up and down.

"How could you?" His voice sounds broken. I look at him, my body relaxing a bit.

"Eliot-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"Am I some sort of prize? Some stuffed toy you win at a festival?" He snaps. I've never seen him pissed, and suddenly, I'm scared. I don't want to lose him. Kokoro could...she could try to_ comfort _him. I then realise how selfish I sound.

"Eliot, please. Listen to me- I-I- I'm sorry. I was- I was controlled by my anger and- Kokoro just- she gets to my nerves and knows what makes me angry. I didn't mean to make you feel like an object... I'm so sorry." I finish lamely, sinking to the floor, tears filling my eyes. I don't want to lose him, too. It's exactly how I lost a friend in Kokoro. I don't want to relieve these painful moments, but the memory just comes full force.

* * *

_Kokoro and I were in eighth grade. That moment was when girls are interested in boys. We made a pact to never put boys before our everlasting friendship. So there we were, giggling at really handsome boys winking at us. Kokoro was the most obsessed with them. I was just a romantic freak._

_"Oh my God! I love High School!" Kokoro squealed. I rolled my eyes._

_"Just because of the boys. They're cuter than the ones in seventh grade." I said honestly. She nodded, then blushed when a Matric boy winked at her. She giggled girlishly and waved back._

_"Kokoro! He's in Matric!" I protest._

_"So? He's so hot, Ayane! And anyways, four years apart isn't that long!" She said, grinning like a fool. She then stuck her hand out, as if asking me to come with her on the journey to find an older boyfriends. I hesitated, but ended up taking it._

_I never knew that it would end so badly._

_A night that I came back from a party, dressed by Kokoro like a whore, my parents were in the living room, waiting for me. They weren't alone, Kasumi and Hayate were next to them, Kasumi's eyes were bloodshot from crying and Hayate was scowling, clenching and unclenching his fists, as if controlling his anger._

_"Ayane. Where have you been?" Shiden, my father, asked. He was angry, as his voice was low like a predator. My body quaked in fear._

_"A p-party." I stuttered out._

_"Which party?" Hayate snarled. Kasumi put a hand on his arm, an attempt at calming him down._

_"J-J..." I trailed off._

_"J who, Ayane?" Kasumi asked softly._

_"Junji Tsukino. Look, I know I came a bit late-" I started, but my father cut me off._

_"It's not because of that, young lady. It's this," my father showed a used condom and I froze, "why was this in your room, Ayane?! I thought we had raised you better than that! It's illegal to do such things!" He boomed. _

_"I didn't do it!" I protested, "I didn't have sex! It was...it was..." My eyes filled with tears._

_"Who was it, Ayane?" My mother asked. I struggled to say anything, then sighed._

_"Kokoro. Her parents were there all night and she needed a space with her boyfriend. I-I didn't know they were going to..." I didn't finish my sentence and crumbled to the floor, my heart breaking. I betrayed my best friend. Kasumi sat next to me and pulled me into a hug. I heard my Dad sigh._

_"Daddy?" I asked, meekly, like a mouse._

_"Yes?" He responded._

_"Are you going to tell her parents?" I asked, fearful for the response._

_He sighed again, "no, little flower. But I'm going to ask you to stay away from older grades. That means that you have to stay away from Kokoro." I wanted to shout. Kokoro was my best friend since nursery, and I had to leave her? Just like that? But it was that or getting her in trouble. I sighed resignedly._

_The next day, I ignored Kokoro for the whole school day. Well until she cornered me._

_"What's wrong with you? Why aren't you speaking to me? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, worried. I pushed her away, tears filling my eyes, and anger filling my senses inexplicably._

_"I just don't want to be your friend anymore! You slut!" I shoved her one more time, and then ran, tears streaming down my face. I could hear her calling for me, telling me to come back, but I didn't listen. I ran home, and crashed on my bed, crying. Kasumi was right there, and pulled me into a hug, cooing that it would be okay._

_But I knew it wouldn't. And I knew Kokoro hated me._

_My best friend..._

* * *

I didn't even realise that I was telling the story to Eliot, until he had pulled me onto his lap and rocked me back and forth. But I am not crying, at least, not sobbing. Only silent tears stream down my face. The pain had numbed long ago. I don't care anymore.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you- it wasn't appropriate." Eliot whispers. I look up at him and smile ruefully.

"It's alright. I have anger issues, and I had to be reprimanded somehow. Thanks for being with me, Eliot." I say and wrap my arms around his neck. He sighs and wraps his arms around my waist. People would think that we're a couple, but I don't care.

When I pull away and look at his face, into his beautiful sea blue irises and feel my heart beat faster, I know.

I know I am such a goner for this boy.

* * *

**A/N: So a bit sad and intimate. Eliot and Ayane have grown closer. Oh! And the karaoke competition was your ideas!**

**Now again, it's up to you! Which songs do you think Ayane should sing? Which one do you think Kokoro should? Review your ideas for the songs!**

**Question: what song do you think Brad Wong will sing to ask Kokoro at the Valentine's ball?:D that will be a hilarious one!**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	6. The Truths, The Lies And Dress Hunting

Chapter 6: The Truths, Lies And Dress Hunting

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO,_ _TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: Dear readers, please take note:**

**1. I WILL NOT do the POV's of these characters: Kokoro, Helena, Rig, Mila, Brad Wong, Zack, Ms Hamilton, my OC's and probably not Hayate either. I am indecisive.**

**2. THE 'SING OFF' and the dance will only take place around the tenth chapter. You will have to wait a while.**

**3. I WILL NOT TOLERATE songs from games, mangas or others. You have to look in your phone or iPod or on MTV Base or something. I've gotten e-mails of them, and some I didn't recognise. So sorry if you liked a song from like Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, I won't put it. **

**If these rules completely upset you I'll make this chapter special for you.**

**Don't forget R&R!:) And I'm really sorry if I'm being mean.**

**This is in Leifang's POV.**

* * *

"Huan!" I call, grabbing my brown handbag. Huan, my thirteen year old sister, scowls at me as she walks down the stairs, with her headphones. I smirk at her.

"How can I hear your voice even when my earphones are at full volume?" She grumbles. I laugh lightly and take a sip of my Chinese tea. My sister has Melomania, the habit of not being able to go on without music in a day. It sounds very weird, but it's true.

"I've gotten Mama's loud voice, remember? Where's Heng?" I ask, taking a small biscuit.

"Basketball. Where are you going?" She asks curiously.

"Going dress shopping for the dance with Hitomi, Ayane and Kasumi." I respond. Her eyes light up at the mention of Kasumi. She has a very unhealthy obsession with my dear Japanese friend. I wouldn't call it a crush, since she has a huge one on some other guy.

"Ooh, can I come?" She asks, pouting, "and anyway, you have babysit me even though I can take care of myself. Mama said you had to." She raises her black brows. I groan while she grins. Mama knew I would go shopping with the girls. I'm guessing she wants me and Huan to have more 'sisterly' bonding. I have to admit that I don't really bond with her. We're not that close, she's closer to Heng, her twin brother and my younger brother.

Well, I have a reason for not bonding.

"Fine..." I mutter. She squeals and dashes to my car, my baby, my Jaguar XF. I had gotten it for my sixteenth birthday. It's red and beautiful, and somehow graceful. A bit like me...not.

"Wait! Where's Cloud?" I yell.

"He's gone with Mama and Ba!" Huan yells back. Rolling my eyes at her excitement, I get my keys and place the cup in the sink. I then walk outside and me and my little sister hop in the car.

"Seatbelt, I don't want you to die and get blamed for being like those guys in Heng's video games." I mutter.

"Grand Theft Auto? Oh, I love that game! And you don't only get to steal cars, you also kill people!" She exclaims as I pull out of our driveway. I snort, something that annoys the crap out of my mother.

"Another reason for me to not play." I reply.

"You're no fun. Hitomi's a girl and she plays video games. And don't say she's a tomboy; that girl is the girliest next to you. _You_ swear like a boy." She points out.

"Shut the hell up." I mumble.

* * *

"I am so not looking forward to this." Ayane huffs as she plops down the back seat. Kasumi takes seat next to her and suddenly, Huan starts climbing out of her seat.

"What the hell are you doing, Huan?!" I hiss, "you're putting footprints on my baby!" She only rolls her eyes before sitting between the two sisters, grabbing Kasumi's arm and lying her head on her shoulder. She chuckles and gives her a side hug.

"I thought Hitomi was here with you two?" I ask.

"She is here. I think she's just arguing with Hayate about a video games." Ayane muses. I laugh, just as Hitomi stomps out of the Tenshin residence, cheeks puffed and red. She opens the door and sits in before almost slamming it closed.

"You somehow remind me of an angry Tinkerbell." I state. Ayane, Kasumi and Huan laugh whilst Hitomi sends me a death glare.

"I can't believe he actually said that I killed him on purpose!" She exclaims, "it wasn't my fault if there was only one guy to kill left and he kind of looked like his player! I mean, what did he expect? Let myself get killed?" She asks us.

"What are you on about?" Huan asks, frowning.

"Oh, hi, Huan. It's been a while, hasn't it?" She gives her a big grin, the scowls again, "anyway, we were playing Call Of Duty and well there was this one guy that we had to kill that was left, and well he apparently looked like his player, so I accidently pulled my machine gun and killed him. Then Hayate said that I killed him on purpose!" She huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aw, poor baby..." Ayane coos, "anyways, please turn on the radio. We don't go to the shops without music, right?" She asks. Typical Ayane. I eventually press the play button, and the most corny Pop song comes up...

_I threw a wish in the well  
__Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
__I looked to you as fell  
__And now you're in my way..._

Kasumi squeals, "that is my song! Play it louder!" She basically screams. Ayane groans.

"No! Put it down!" She tries to move forward, but Huan sends her a death glare and she shrinks back. Yeah, if you mess with Kasumi, you mess with my sister. I am staring to question her sexuality when the most enticing song comes up.

_Shine bright like a diamond_

"Oh my God! That is my song!" I turn it up louder, while Hitomi grins and starts singing along.

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

All sounds dies down, except for the radio and Hitomi. I almost stop the car and stare at her. I wish I had a voice like hers; angelic, and could put any child to sleep. I sound so lesbian, but I'm telling the truth.

_So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

___Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

As the song ends, Hitomi notices the silence. Ayane, Kasumi and Huan stare at her in complete awe. Hitomi stares at us, a confused look on her face.

"What?" She asks, just as _Thrift Shop _by Macklemore comes up.

"_That _is my song!" Huan yells, lunging forward and turning up the song. We burst out laughing at her cuteness and as she tries to rap along. Ah...I have one crazy baby sister.

* * *

We finally arrive at the shops. I squeal as I see dress shops with the most beautiful dresses ever. I basically jump up and down, which makes my yellow crop top show my toned stomach. Ayane clears her throat, just as very hot boys walk by. They're not Petersoners, so it's fine. I wink back at them and they smirk, waving a bit.

"What are you doing, Leifang?" Kasumi frowns. I giggle and point to the very hot boys. Yep, I'm going to call them like that. She blushes as one checks her out. Well, who wouldn't look at us? We look hot. I'm wearing a yellow crop top with white jean shorts and brown sandals, my hair is in my two braids in loops. Kasumi is wearing a dress with a white top and a black skirt that reach her mid-thighs with cream flats. Her hair's in a high ponytail. Ayane is not wearing her red hoodie today (thank goodness!) but instead is wearing a one shoulder, long grey tank top with white shorts and sneakers. Hitomi is wearing a light blue crop top with the peace sign on it (she never misses a chance to show off her toned stomach!) and black jean leggings with dark blue flats. We look like typical teenagers. Well, Huan is kind of out of place with her floral dress and white flats and pigtails. I cringe at the sound.

"Hey, Huan? Take out your pigtails? Please?" I ask, pouting. She frowns, but pulls her ties out. There, better!

"Alrighty!" I chirp, "let's go to my favorite store!" There is a groan from Ayane and a laugh from Hitomi. I drag them to a shop called _La Bellezza. _I grin as the scent of lavender infiltrates my nostrils. A middle aged man by the till is writing something on paper. I squeal loudly, getting his attention.

"Leonardo!" I yell, opening my arms. The man grins at me and runs until he meets me in a tight hug. We laugh.

"Ms. Liao! It's been so long! You look fabulous! How is your mother?" He asks as we pull away, his Italian accent foreign, yet familiar to me.

"She's fine and thank you! You also look great!" I exclaim. A throat clears and I turn around, meeting the sheepish smiles of my friends and little sister. I face-palm, then smile at Leonard.

"Leonard, these are my friends, Hitomi," my German friend smiles sweetly, "Ayane..." Ayane smiles, waving awkwardly, "Kasumi," Kasumi grins, "and my baby sister, Huan." Huan waves and gives a friendly smile. Leonardo seems very awed.

"They are so beautiful! Just like you!" We blush simultaneously.

"Anyways, we're here to get beautiful dresses and masks for a Valentine's ball. We're only allowed to wear pink, red, black or silver." I say, eyeing the beautiful dresses. Leonardo claps happily before walking with us behind. Kasumi's eyes grow big as she sees the prices of some of the dresses.

"There's no way my dad's credit card can pay this! Leifang? Where did you bring us?" She hisses quietly.

"My favorite store. I buy all my elegant stuff, well, my mother does, and they have them fabulous here!" I shrug nonchalantly. She sends me a death glare. I smile back innocently.

"Ah! Here we are!" Leonardo grins, pointing at golden double-doors. He takes a key out of his pocket, then unlocks the door, revealing rows of sparkling dresses. Pink, red, green, blue, yellow, gold, silver! Oh my God.

"Oh my God." I voice my thoughts. We all gape at the beautiful dresses presented in front of us. Well, all until Huan squeals like a little girl and goes on renting at how lucky we were to wear these. We all chuckle at her excitement. I look at the girls and see their eyes shining and I know they're thinking the same as me.

_Time for some hunting, _I grin.

* * *

"No." Ayane deadpans.

"Aw, c'mon Ayane! It'll look so pretty on you!" I gush, pushing the very sparkly silver dress towards her.

"No! I'll look like Helena! In other words, slutty!" She whines. I huff. Trying to get Ayane to put on a sparkly dress is like asking Tom to not chase Jerry around anymore. I pout and she rolls her eyes, then starts going through the dresses, only to gasp and jerk away from them. I frown at her, and glance at the dress, separating them to see and the most horrid thing. Helena and Kokoro are talking. I can hear Kokoro whining.

"...gonna win this, Lena!" Kokoro whines, "you know I can't sing to save my life. That little bitch of Ayane will win, and everyone will know that I slept with Coach Bayman. You know, I also have to convince everyone that you're a bitch!"

"I don't care, Koko! It's your fault! You knew you couldn't sing at all, and yet you said you had awesome singing talents." Helena snaps back, flicking her blond hair to the side.

"Yeah, so what do I do?" Kokoro asks, or literally begs.

"Well I'm not recording my voice for you! I'm also participating, so it's a no-no." Helena says. Ayane lets out a soft gasp, almost uncovering us. Kokoro spins sharply and we duck, praying she didn't see or hear us. The apparently didn't, because Kokoro goes back to whining.

"Maybe I should ask that airhead, Hitomi? Oh right, damn, she's Hayate's little whore." She spits. I almost stand and yell at her, but refrain by Ayane's death glare. Helena turns to send an icy glare to her younger sister.

"You bitch. Hayate's mine, and no one else's." She growls. Kokoro sneers at her.

"I'm not a bitch. And Hayate and you might have fooled around a little, but you mean crap to him. He cares more about her than you." She replies. Helena tightens her hold on her dress.

"That girl's a lesbian, though! Have you seen the way she dresses? Or how she always hangs out with that Chinese midget every time? She clearly isn't straight! And she's so ugly! Ugh!" She stomps her foot, "why can't he see that I'm the one who he really wants?" She asks.

_Maybe because he's already seen who he really wants. _I think, but don't voice it.

"Oh, shut up! Let's get the sexiest dresses and I'm gonna get myself some Eliot! And you're still bringing me a tape so I can fake sing." Ignoring her sister's protests, they walk away with some dresses. I look at Ayane.

"You are participating." I whisper. She sighs and nods.

"I had gotten angry and possessive over Eliot so I kind of accepted. Now I don't know what to do, since if I sing, I'll sound horrible, and..." She trails off.

"Ayane, I've heard you sing. You sound beautiful, almost like Hitomi," she winces, but I continue, "you'll make it. You're gorgeous and talented. Eliot, rich guy or not, would be blind to not see how amazing you are. You'll do great! And you need a red dress to compliment those eyes! A little bird told me he loved them!" I wink. She laughs and hooks her arm through mine.

"Thanks, Lei. You're a great friend. A little cuckoo, but great." She snickers. I gasp and swat her arm playfully. She laughs and goes back to choosing a dress. She then pauses to look at me.

"A little bird told me that Jann Lee kissed you?" Ayane raises her eyebrows. I blush and look away. That little bird might have been Hitomi. Speaking of the devil...

"Hey guys! I found my dress!" Hitomi squeals with Kasumi next to her. I grit my teeth and glare at her.

"Hitomi Emiko Buchfink! Did you tell Ayane about my kiss with you-know-who?" I basically scream. Kasumi's eyes grow big as she gapes at Hitomi who is beet red.

"Well, I gotta go! See ya!" She says and runs for the cash register.

"Come back here, you German little poo!" I yell and run after her. The two sisters laugh and follow us. God, my inner Chinese is bursting out. When I catch up to her, I'm going to go all Kung Fu Panda 2 on her!

* * *

**A/N: I'm being a female dog.**

**I'm so sorry for the wait and I'm sorry if you'd like me to do Kokoro's point of view. In a lot of ways, I've never felt like Kokoro was one of my favorite character. My worst character WAS Ayane. But now, I kind of sympathize with her now. Kokoro...meh. She's a good fighter but that's as far as I go compliments.**

**Anyways, I hope this chapter was filling. Next chapter is more inclined in Hitomi/Hayate. I hope you're ready!:;)**

**Don't forget to R&R Hitomi's Innocence!:)**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	7. A Simple Question

Chapter 7: A Simple Question...

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to_ KOEI TECMO_, _TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: C'MON, WE'RE NEARLY AT 50 REVIEWS! *cheering***

**I don't like people begging me to do things. It makes me feel really uncomfortable, so fine. I'll make Kokoro's point of view. I was having a really long debate with myself, rewriting chapter summaries. There will be a slight change in some chapters.**

**Anyways, this is Hayate's point of view (yes, I had to put it, but you know why...)**

**Dear _Hitomi Fan No.1,_**

**NO. St Peterson High is not a school for overachieving divas. It's just a singing competition for fun. It's not to prove who's the best or the worst, it's just fun stuff or something to declare your love to someone. I am copying my school, which where a lot is expected from you. No, not everyone is a good singer. I exactly specified that Kokoro could not sing. Ayane is average. Helena is good, but that's because her mother's an opera singer. Hitomi has had singing lessons since she was small. Kasumi can sing but she isn't participating, and so isn't Leifang. Buchfink IS Hitomi's family name, you can see it in _DOA5,_ on the back of her soccer top. It says, '18 Buchfink'.**

**YES, THERE WILL BE A PLOT after the singing competition. You cannot think that I will not put a plot; that's called unconstructive criticism. It does not help me making my story any better.**

**Yes, the main characters are Ayane and Eliot in WTSPH, but take a clue; the first chapter, did I not clearly state the pairings in? Did I say it was just a Ayane/Eliot fic? The plot is mostly centred around them, yes, but even the book cover gives it away!**

**To understand the story, you must read carefully. Don't assume. You'll be ruining it for yourself.**

**Also, I don't think my stories are perfect. I don't even expect twenty reviews when I write. If you don't like my stories, please don't read. I don't mind criticism, but honestly, it just brings my mood down.**

**Sincerely,**

**PaiChan33**

**There's a change of point of views from Hayate to Hitomi.**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

I hate Maths.

I completely definitively hate and will hate Maths for the rest of my life. Call me a cheater, but let's be serious. I could totally use my charms to seduce Ms Hamilton and ask her to do my Maths homework, but Hitomi will have my head. Sighing, I rest my head on my hand as I check the time. It's three o'clock. I frown. Hitomi should be here by now. Her ballet with Kasumi was supposed to be dismissed earlier today. And I need her to help me with my homework anyways.

Sighing, I turn the page to Algebra and Calculus and groan. This is so complicated! Why so I have to do this? Core Maths is too difficult, but Maths Literacy is banned by my mother. She wants us to go to good universities, so easy maths is a no-no.

I'm just about to write the formula to find the answer when a heavy weight drops onto my back. I yelp, making my books jump and fall to the floor.

"Hello!" Hitomi greets cheerfully.

"Why did you do that?" I groan, "you're heavier than you look!" She sighs and moves to the other side of my bed, where I can take a good look at her. Of course, she's wearing my hoodie, a white shirt and shorts. Typical outfit for my best friend.

"Sorry, but you didn't even hear me call your name! So I had to do something..." She smiles innocently. I glare at her, but it doesn't last and I engulf her into a hug. Call us cliche, but we have a different kind of hug from other hugs. It isn't exactly a bear hug or a light hug. It's close, but not too close, and not far at all. Anyways, I love hugging Hitomi. Her hair smells nice, and I always feel her smile in my chest when we do so. It's...nice.

"Hayate.." She murmurs.

"Mhm?" I hum, still relishing our position.

"You're squeezing...too hard...can't...breathe..." She says, short in breaths. I release her with a sheepish smile. She inhales and exhales deeply, only to scowl at me.

"Sorry. I think I went too far." I say, scratching the back of my neck. Her scowl fades into a warm smile. She ruffles my hair like a little boy and moves to see my maths book and booklet. She frowns as she examines the paper.

"Hayate, those answers are all wrong." She says, giving me an incredulous look. I flush and look away. Count on Hitomi to say that so casually.

"Well, _excuse me, _for not being a maths genius." I huff like a little girl and cross my arms. She rolls her eyes at me and takes a pencil from my pencil case, then nudges for me to lean and look.

"Hayate, this is Grade 8 maths, except maybe for the calculus section that you aren't even supposed to do," Hitomi gives me a pointed look, and I roll my eyes, "you just have to solve for _x__. _It's basic equations, all you do is substitute these two," she changes the letters and numbers,"then subtract, then you divide." She then finds the answer. 3. Funny, I was born in that month.

"How do you do that?" I ask, my eyes growing big as I see her erase my very messy 'equation', and rewrite a proper one.

"Unlike you, I listen to the teacher instead of flirting with cheerleaders." My friend grumbles, writing the answer. 6. How does she get that when I get those when I get freaking 37's?!

"Jealous, are we?" I tease, poking her side.

"No. I'm not going to get jealous over easy girls." She says, again, crossing out my poorly done maths. I think she's slightly upset, but I don't know what devil is pushing me to do this.

"Easy girls? Do you think I go out with them for that?" I ask, feigning hurt. However, I don't think she took it as a joke. She turns to me sharply, blue eyes blazing in anger.

"Are you saying that I called my own best friend a man...a man..." She trails off.

"Man-whore?" I ask, feigning hurt again.

"Yes! Would I really call you that? You, my best friend since kindergarten?" She asks. She's angry, but she won't show it in front of me. She knows me, better than I know myself, and won't break unless it's necessary.

"Of course not." I mutter. She smiles smugly.

"Exactly." Then she starts explaining complicated maths that I barely understand. She gives me methods to understand what I completely don't get, and I _actually _get something. When we're done, I lie on my bed with a fatigued sigh.

"Well done, Hayate! You are now a maths genius!" She chirps.

"Geez, thanks." I respond sarcastically, standing. She just smiles at me. I call it _that _smiles. She never smiles like that to anyone else, but me. I feel so special, add sarcastic tone.

"I don't smile like that to only you!" Hitomi exclaims. Aw, shit, did I say that out loud?

"Yes, you did and it's a rude thing to swear! It means you're lacking language." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"I have to stop voicing my thoughts..." I face-palm.

"You think?" She snickers. I lunge for her and tackle her to the bed, while squealing, she hits my back. I grin and start to tickle her. Her laugh echoes across the room. Tears of laughter run down her cheeks as I continue my assault.

"Haya-Hayate!" She laughs, "stop it, you big nincompoop!"

"Nincompoop?! That's it, you're going to regret it!" I tickle her again, harder. She laughs, just as hard, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Hayate!" She manages to call between laughs. I laugh with her. Even when I stop tickling her side, we keep laughing like fools. I like moments like these; all laughter and...Hitomi...

"Nii-san! Hitomi! Dinner's ready and I hear you laughing. Is it the video with the monkey aga-..." Our laughter is cut off by Kasumi who opens the door and sees me on top of Hitomi, her clothes disheveled, my hair wild and our cheeks reddened because of the laughter.

Interesting position.

"Uh...sorry for interrupting!" Kasumi stutters, cheeks bright red, and she slams the door. I can here her loud footsteps as she flies down the stairs like she just looked into the eyes of Medusa. I look at Hitomi, whose blue eyes are wide in horror. As if sensing my gaze, she looks at me. Although she won't say it, I know she's thinking it.

_Well, shit._

* * *

Hitomi here.

Imagine this scenario;

The boy you love is right above you, and then you realise this: you're in his room, on his bed, with no one else but you two, and then he's gazing at you with a strange, but _familiar _look that makes you feel uncomfortable, _but_ still comfortable. All you want to do is press your lips to his and have an amazing first- excuse me, _second _kiss with him.

Well, I'm in this scenario.

My mother always said that when she first looked into my father's eyes, she knew he was the one she loved. When I first looked into Hayate's eyes, I completely disliked him for trying to steal away my sachertorte, _on the day of my birthday._

I wanted to kill him then, and now I cannot seem to love him enough. I love him now, and I will love him tomorrow, and the next days, the next weeks, next months, next _years. _I'm so desperate to make him comprehend that I don't just love him as a friend. I'm in love, and that's with him.

I'm being hysterical, but that's what you do, that's what you _feel._

"Hitomi?" Hayate asks, looking at me. I gulp as his eyes meet mine. I'm afraid he'll see that love that is a little _more_ than friends. The song _Better Than I Know Myself _by Adam Lambert goes through my head. Curse you, Ayane for making me listen!

I swallow again, "yes?" My voice is small as I speak.

"Let's go eat?" He asks, and moves off me to stand.

"O-okay." I stutter and take his hand.

...

Dinner is filled with Kasumi and Ayane laughing away about something that Kokoro said stupidly. Mr and Mrs Tenshin, in other words, Shiden and Ayame, whom they like me to call them, are half laughing, half scolding their daughters. Hayate and I however, usually chatty, are silent, with Hayate shooting glares to Kasumi. He knows she'll say something about it and probably will nag me about it later. No one knows about my secret love; not even Leifang, my Chinese sister. I can't risk anyone to know and ruin this friendship. _Ever._

"Did you study for the History test, Tomi?" Kasumi asks, smirking. I glare at her. That sneaky little copperhead..two can play this game.

"Yes, did you get a date for the Valentine's ball?" I ask sneakily. Her smirk falls and she glares at me. I smile innocently.

"Yes! Kasumi, did you get a lucky young man to go with you?" Ayame asks, her green eyes shining in excitement. Hayate gives me a hint of a smile; he knows where this is going. _Better Than I Know Myself _goes through my head again.

"Um...Rig is supposed to go with me..." Kasum replies, nervously twiddling her thumbs. Ayame's face falls, as Shiden's face lights up. Shiden completely _adores _Rig. He thinks he's the perfect boyfriend for his daughter. Ayame hates him, simple.

"Ah! So the young Donovan is accompanying you? That's great!" Shiden beams at her.

"Great," Ayane mutters sarcastically, audible for me to hear. Hayate snickers beside me. I elbow him as I glare at him. I love Hayate, but he's just so inexplicably rude!_  
_

"And what about _you_?" Kasumi says to me, "who's going with you?" She asks, smiling evilly. I scowl, but it fades when I feel all eyes on me. Nervously, I smile and pick at the maki Ayame made.

"I have been asked, but Leifang and I are maybe thinking of going as a group. Me, Leifang, Jann Lee, Ayane, Ryu-" Ayane cuts me off.

"And the new kid, Eliot."

"...and the new kid, Eliot are going together. I think Hayate has a date." I finish. Hayate stops eating and looks at me like I've grown three heads.

"No I don't. When did I tell you that?" He asks curiously.

"Didn't you say that you were going with Helena Douglas?" I ask him.

"No, I told Leifang that I was going with you guys."

"Oh." I respond. Secretly, I'm extremely happy that he's going with me- _us _than going with a date at all. At least, I won't lose my German temper- like Ayane calls it- and die of jealousy when he dances with another girl.

"Why doesn't Kasumi go with you too? Wouldn't it better?" Ayame smiles, but it's tight. Shiden glares at her.

"Why so, Ayame? Rig is her boyfriend who has asked her, is he not?" He asks. His wife glares back at him. I know what she's trying to do; she's trying to keep Rig away.

"Well, she could find him at the ball when they all get there, don't you think?" She replies, smiling victoriously. Shiden says nothing, but I know he's annoyed. His wife always wins arguments against him. That's the power of the woman, I think.

"Mom, Dad, I have a confession to make," Ayane, after being silent for a while, says. She looks nervous.

"Yes, little flower?" Shiden soften almost immediately. After the accident with Kokoro, he's always been overly protective of his youngest daughter. He would literally kill anyone who would hurt her again. He sounds so much like my dad, that one day I slipped up and called him 'Papa'.

"I'm...participating in the singing competition." She sighs, almost in relief. Hayate's eyes are wide.

"What? Why?" He asks, confused. Ayane doesn't say anything, and then looks at me. I sigh.

"Kokoro made a bet with her. If she loses or backs away, she'll make Ayane's life miserable. Well, at least that's what she told me..." I shrug. Hayate's eyes harden. He knows that's not true.

"Are you doing it too, Hitomi?" He asks, his voice strained.

"I wasn't going to, but I am now. My singing teacher thinks it could be the start of a _big _thing. I don't think she understood that it was just a ball." I chuckle.

"I see, but are you just doing that for fun?" Ayame asks me. I shrug and smile. Dinner goes silent from that point. Afterwards, I call my mother to tell her that I'm okay and that I'm at Hayate's house. I feel thirsty, so I grab a glass, fill it with water and then sigh. Why is Hayate so mad I'm participating?

"Hitomi?"

I turn around and see Hayate again. His face is unreadable.

I smile, "what's up? Aren't you in bed already?"

He shakes his head, "no...but I'm here to ask you a question."

The glass is to my lips again, "mhm?" I'm already drinking the tasteless drink, when Hayate shoots,

"Can I kiss you?"

* * *

**A/N: WAIT, WHAT?!**

**Cliffhanger! I hope you liked, because I'm in quite a catty mood today.**

**LET'S ALL WAIT FOR DEAD OR ALIVE 5: ULTIMATE! MOMIJI, JACKY, LEON AND EIN ARE ALREADY HERE!;D**

**I'm going to the bush on Saturday, so you won't get an update in THREE WEEKS:(**

**Anyways, please read my _Shugo Chara! _fanfiction. I'm a fan of this anime. It's called 'Bewitched'.**

**The AxE continues next chapters.**

**Thanks for the support so far!:)**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	8. Ever Kissed A Girl

Chapter 8: Ever Kissed A Girl?

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to_ KOEI TECMO_, _TECMO_, _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: I am back! I hope you were patient enough with me!**

**Sorry if I scared you (even if I mentioned it in HI), I was in a catty mood, so really, I am so sorry.**

**Anyways, there will be a switch from Hitomi's to Eliot's point of view.**

**Hoping that you are still reading.**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

I almost choke on the water as I spit it back into the glass. I cough violently, Hayate softly tapping my back. But the last thing I wanted was his touch right now. My mind is reeling and my heart is slamming against my ribcage. Did he just say...

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

No. I really am not.

"F-fine. Just...this water made me choke." I chuckle weakly, coughing one more time before holding onto the counter for dear life, refusing to meet his eyes.I try not to breathe too heavily either, or else I know he'll detect that I'm flustered. Because I am. Honestly, how do you respond to that? '_Can I kiss you?'_ How do other girls respond? I know many of them who would love that, kissing him, but I'm not like that. And I'm also his best friend since...forever!

Slowly, I turn around and smile slightly, trying to change the subject by saying, "how about we go watch some TV?" I walk towards the living room without receiving a response from him. I'm seriously not ready to answer that question. Maybe some time later, but now I just... cannot.

What am I thinking? He probably didn't mean it. That's it, he was JJ. Just Joking. Or maybe I didn't hear right.

Unluckily, Kasumi, Ayane, Ayame and Shiden are all up in their rooms. That means that Hayate and I are alone. For some reason, I don't think this conversation would have ended then. As I sit down on the couch and turn on the TV, Hayate sits next to me. I ignore his scorching gaze and watch as The Vow goes on. Mentally, I'm screaming. As if this couldn't get even more awkward, a romantic movie comes up.

"Hitomi," Hayate calls. He's still staring at me. I still ignore him.

He sighs, "look at me, please." I hate _that_ voice. That voice that always makes me oblige to him. My blue eyes meet his brown ones, but only shortly because he engulfs me into a hug. I sigh in relief, thinking that he's moving onto something else, maybe he'll start cracking jokes about Channing Tatum.

"You still haven't answered my question," he whispers, his breath tickling my ear. I shiver against him.

What has gone into him? He never asked me if he wanted to kiss me or not. In fact, he never does.

"Hayate...why?" I ask, trying to not get distracted from the way his lips are caressing my ear. His hands tighten around me.

"So you'll let Jann Lee kiss you but not me?" He asks, his voice growling. My eyes widen in astonishment. I instantly pull away to look at his face. There's a mixture of frustration, hurt and...something else that I can't identify.

"What are you talking about Hayate? I specifically told you that nothing happened between me and Jann, yet you blame him!" I snap, suddenly. Uh-oh. Looks like the German temper is coming out full force. Honestly, when will he stop with that story?

He glowers at me, "because something _did _happen!" He yells back. Angry tears start to swell in my eyes.

"It never happened and will never happen!" I shout back at him.

My best friend laughs bitterly, "and why so? Because he's too much of a wimp to make the first move?" His tone is cold, sarcastic.

And then suddenly I can't take it anymore.

"No! _BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE! SOMEONE ELSE WHO IS MY BEST FRIEND!" _I scream, so loudly that I could wake up the dead.

Then I realise what I've said.

Oh, no.

Oh, _no._

I watch, horrified when Hayate gives me an incredulous look, hid eyes wide in surprise. Of course he didn't expect it, because _he's _the one. The tears flow freely, and as if it wasn't awkward at all, Channing Tatum says nothing in the movie. It's quiet. And I don't like it. I'm tired and confused and embarrassed. What will he think of me now?

Suddenly the air is too thick. I can't breathe. I need to get out of here. I wipe my tears and whisper,

"I've got to go."

I look at him one last time before I sprint to the front door. After I'm out, I'm crying, but I'm still sprinting. Even if I know he won't come and get me. I've ruined everything now. I can't believe I told him already. My confession wasn't meant to be tonight, but on the V-day ball! I ignore my mother's and father's calls as I get into the house, even if they said something about something important. Afterwards, I cry for about half an hour, on my bed, ignoring Ayane's and Kasumi's texts, and then I take my headphones and listen to music.

I should have probably locked my door, because, in an instant, Mama and Papa are both inside. My father looks more worried than ever and my mother looks like she's taking in my pain, enduring it.

"I'm not going to bother asking what's wrong, baby girl, since I know you won't answer, but I might as well take a guess. Hayate." His name almost pushes me over the edge and makes me cry again, but I don't. He nods.

"I'll deal with his soon-to-be sorry _arsch _tomorrow. For now, we have to tell you something." Papa says seriously. Mama smiles faintly, but is unable to look at me. I frown. What's going on?

"What's going on?" I voice my thoughts. My father seems to struggle for a while, but then, he says words that I barely understand.

"Hitomi, baby girl, we're moving to Austria. Indefinitely."

* * *

"Ayane, hi! Um...not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?" I ask, holding the door open. My friend smiles at me, something that I think illuminates her whole face, and makes her ruby eyes more vibrant.

"I never went to your house, so eventually I had to find the address from someone else. Don't ask who. I wanted to spend some time with you, is that bad?" She asks cocking her head to the side. She steps in as I chuckle.

"Good point. But anyways, like the French say, _bienvenue chez moi._" I bow dramatically as she laughs at me, curtseying.

"_Quelle belle maison, très cher. _I hope that there's also cookies and milk, because I love those." She flips imaginary hair to the side and walks away like a model. I laugh at her, and soon, she joins me. It feels good to have a friend like her. Sure, I have other friends, but Ayane...there's something special about her. She's got that charm that attracts me to her. If I was crazy, I would have thought that she was a mermaid that took over my mind with her song.

I'm about to ask Umitsu to get us something to eat when I hear voices in the living room. I frown, walk towards it and see Mei Lin, my ten years old little sister staring at Ayane. It's almost comical, as she looks at her by lifting her head. Her other hand is holding a doll that is dressed exactly like her.

Finally, she says, "you're very pretty. Are you my new sister in law?" I blush furiously. How does a ten year old know all of that, anyways?! I'm about to intervene and tell Mei Lin to go play somewhere else, when Ayane laughs.

"Thanks, no, but I'm guessing you're Mei Lin, Eliot's sister." She smiles, although Mei Lin makes no effort to return it. She even glares at her some.

"Why aren't you Eliot's girlfriend, then? I always thought that Gracie was too clingy to be with him." She scowls. Oh, no. She didn't just bring Grace in all of this.

"Who's Gracie?" Ayane questions curiously.

"Oh, Gracie's-" I immediately cut Mei Lin off, just as Umitsu brings us snacks.

"Oh, look! Umitsu's here! How about you go play with Ruoxing next door?" I smile nervously, hurrying Umitsu to get my little sister. Mei Lin scowls at me, but skips away after Umitsu puts our food down and runs after her. Ayane is comfortably sitting in the couch, watching me curiously.

"Who _is _Gracie?" She asks, frowning slightly. I cringe internally. Curse Mei Lin for bringing Grace up and caught in this.

"Grace Maximillion. She was my best friend in the UK. We, uh, we dated for a while, but every time she'd accuse me of cheating. I didn't understand how, because I never dated any other girl, but then she asked me who 'Ruby' was." Ayane scowls, displeased, " I told her that you were back in Japan, but she didn't take me seriously. So, about ten days before we moved here, she became really clingy, calling me everyday, showing up at my house with no invitation, all the parties that I went to, she would be there. It annoyed me, really, I mean, how can a girl be so clingy? That's why I can't really be friends with Kokoro. Every time I see her, I keep thinking of Grace." I look down, refusing to meet her eyes.

"She sounds like the kind of person that I would _love _to punch in the face." She simply says. I laugh softly.

"But she was right about something." I say, smiling. Ayane looks at me curiously.

"About what?" She asks, her crimson eyes quite wide.

"I always was thinking of another girl when I was with her." I look at her, and she looks confused, a little annoyed...until it hits her. She turns three shades of red, holding her face with her hands. I blush lightly too. Is it obvious that I like her very much?

"That's...that's really sweet, Eliot." She whispers. I smile shyly, then stand up.

"How about we go outside? I feel like this place is stifling." I say. She looks up and nods, grabbing my hand as we walk to the garden.

...

We spend the whole afternoon together. We talk about what's happening at school, what's happening outside of school, or who's going with who at the Valentine's ball. Ayane cracks up when I make an interpretation of Brad asking Kokoro to the ball and Kokoro refusing. We play games, like never have I ever. We learn things about each other, like her favorite colour is dark purple. She loves butterflies. She loves Marrons Glacés. She reads, she's not sporty, she knows how to throw knives and sticking them in a wall. And then she learns about me.

"First girlfriend?"

I cringe, "um...her name was Enya Morgan. She was too...excited for me." I respond, thinking of Enya's vibrant red hair and bubbly personality. She was literally _always _high on sugar.

Ayane laughs, "my first boyfriend was Leon Marititio. Always trying to prove he was the best. I broke up with him because he cheated on me with Lauren Kinmont." She rolls her eye. I laugh.

"First crush?" I ask, curious of what is her answer.

She grimaces, "you won't believe it, but it was Hayate," at my incredulous expression, she quickly adds, "in my defense, I was ten!" I snicker, earning a punch on the shoulder from her, "what about you, British boy?" she asks, smirking.

"I'm pretty sure you know her now, her name's Christie Millard, right?" I ask. She scowls, disgusted.

"You had a crush on..._her_? The _hooker_?" She says.

"She wasn't always like that! She used to love poetry and art. She was good at painting and was my first friend since middle school. Then she moved away. I really liked her." She still shakes her head in disapproval. I shrug. You can't actually change the past, anyways.

"Ever kissed a girl?" She asks bluntly. I blush.

"Never had mine. Always kissed Grace on the cheek." I say shyly. Ayane remains quiet for a long pause. She's probably thinking about all the guys she's kissed, and is trying to find a way to list them. Or maybe she's trying to sugar-coat her words to poor old-

"Once." She mumbles. My shoulders slump. _I _wanted to be her first kiss. But again, not everything goes in anyone's way.

"Oh, who?" I ask, trying to keep the jealousy out of my voice.

"You," she replies before she presses her lips to mine.

* * *

**A/N: I don't really like how this chapter turned out. I really think that everything went too quickly. But It'll make sense soon enough.**

**There's Kasum/Ryu/Rig/MILA drama. I know what you're thinking...WHAT?! MILA!**

**To Ian (Guest) : yes, Akira, Pai Chan, Jacky and Sarah will be all there.**

**ZACK IS MAKING HIS APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!:)**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


End file.
